


Bring the noise

by ithinkiloveyoubetternow



Series: Nursey week [6]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Dream Sex, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, M/M, Nursey Week, Shower Sex, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 03:52:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9699023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ithinkiloveyoubetternow/pseuds/ithinkiloveyoubetternow
Summary: Nursey keeps having embarrassing dreams around Dex.





	

“Uuuh Dex…”

 

“What’s up Nurse?” Dex’s voice, suddenly very close to his ear, jolted him awake.   
“Uhh… Dex? What’s happening?” Nursey whined, his voice hoarse from disuse. His mouth had a funny taste, like he – oh. Right. He’d been sleeping – and drooling, damn fuck his life– on Dex’s shoulder.

“You were saying my name man, I thought you needed me.” Dex was still holding one of his earbuds up in the air, looking like he was going to use it to stab someone if they dared disturb him. What a dork.

“Oh, uh. Nah. It’s nothing man, go back to your work. I was just checking to see if you were awake.” Nursey stammered, desperately trying to come up with a halfway decent excuse. 

“Uhu, sure.” Dex shot him a funny look. “Well I’ll just go back to work, and you can go back to ‘finding your muse then’.” He said that last part in a tone that Nursey didn’t particularly appreciate. He realized he wasn’t exactly in a position to judge anyone right now, so he let it slide.

Of course, what he had been doing just moments before was dreaming. About a boy. Dex, obviously. And the dream had been getting pretty steamy when he’d called out Dex’s name. Oh man. He was never going to be able to sleep next to Dex again. He sighed, and pulled out his notebook. 

/////

The next time it happened, he really wasn’t the one to blame. For the past two weeks, he’d been careful not to fall asleep next to Dex. This had been a surprisingly difficult feat to pull off. Why did he feel so comfortable napping next to Dex? Actually, he didn’t really want to think too hard on that. 

Nursey was proud of himself, he had honestly tried his best. He hadn’t napped on the bus, or when Dex came to study next to him on the Haus couch. Not even when they crashed on Chowder’s bed after a particularly grueling game to cuddle their goalie. He had dragged his ass out of bed after the other two had fallen asleep. He’d covered them with a blanket, and left.

No, this time it was Dex’s own fault. He had insisted on doing a ‘Making a murderer’ marathon together, because no one else wanted to watch it with him. Maybe if he didn’t insist on pausing it every ten minutes to discuss theories, Chowder might have caved eventually. Alas, even sweet Chow had learned his lesson when they watched ‘Cowspiracy’ together. Apparently, Dex knew exactly how to sweet talk Nursey into doing it. By just asking him. He was so fucked.

At first, it had been fine. Dex had paused it every once in a while to discuss what Nursey thought of it, his eyes holding an intense fire he usually saved for the ice. But by the third episode, he had slowed down a bit. He was still watching it intently, but he had let Nursey off the hook a bit. And in Nursey’s defense, he was really tired okay? He hadn’t been taking a lot of naps lately and it had taken its toll on him.

It had been such a nice dream, too. 

He had Dex pressed up against the shower stall at Faber. They were the only ones there. He was sucking a hickey just above Dex’s nipple and Dex was making the sweetest noises.

“Nursey, hmm. Ah. Yes, there.” Dex groaned. Nursey knew he’d hit the sweet spot.  
He looked up, grinning. “You like that, Dexy? What about this?” Nursey let his hands slide over his water-slicked back to squeeze his butt, hard. It felt appropriately obscene.

Dex moved to put his hands around Nursey’s neck. He leaned in to catch Nursey’s lips, pressing soft little kisses on them. He curled his body closer, not allowing even the slightest bit of distance between their bodies. His kisses grew longer, more intense. Nursey sucked his bottom lip between his own, biting it lightly. Dex moaned.

“I’m so lucky. Look at you, so gorgeous. What am I going to do with you?” Nursey whispered. 

“I’m the lucky one.” Dex argued. He pulled him impossibly closer, rubbing his erection against Nursey’s belly. “I can’t help myself around you.”

He grabbed Nursey’s ass, unabashedly kneading the flesh there. Nursey moaned in return. “Ah, yes. Dex! You drive me wild.” 

They started rubbing themselves off, all the while still kissing each other sloppily. The whole affair was very wet and messy. It should not have been as hot as it was, Nursey thought.

“Come here babe, let me help you.” He put his hands on both or their dicks, getting them off with more intent now. He jacked them off with a firm hand, just how they both liked it. 

“Ah- ah Nursey, I’m so close. Please.” Dex sobbed.

“That’s it Dex. Come on, baby. Ah! Dex!”

This time, it was a hand on his shoulder that woke him up. “Hey sleepyhead, you’re sleep-talking again.” Dex sounded annoyed, but when Nursey opened his eyes he could tell he was joking.

“Uhm. Sorry. Maybe I should just go.” He looked away, desperately hoping he hadn’t said anything too humiliating out loud.

He sat up to gather his stuff, he needed to get some sleep. In his own bed, where he couldn’t embarrass himself any more. 

He had just started putting on his sweater, when he felt a hand on his biceps. “Nursey, would you please look at me for a second?” Dex sounded uncertain.

Forcing a smile on his face, Nursey turned around. “Hah, I guess that was pretty embarrassing, huh?” He rubbed his neck, looking down bashfully.

“Nursey. The same thing happened on the bus two weeks ago. And don’t think I haven’t noticed how you suddenly don’t want to sleep around me anymore. What’s going on?” Damn Dex and his excellent observational skills.

“Nothing bro. Just tired.” Damn his terrible lying skills.

Dex sat up on his knees, moving closer to Nursey. “No, please tell me. I’m your friend, right?”

“Yeah Dex, you’re my friend. And I’m asking you to please drop it.” Nursey’s voice sounded tighter than he intended.

Dex nodded. Then suddenly, he moved closer, holding his balance by tightening his grip on Nursey’s arm. Which he was still holding. Without much warning, Dex was suddenly very close to his face. Dex’s gaze was steady as he leaned his forehead against Nursey’s. 

“Tell me if I’m reading this wrong.” Dex whispered. 

Nursey didn’t answer, he just grasped his shoulder and kissed him. For one glorious second, their lips were touching. And then Dex lost his balance and they went toppling down. 

Nursey burst out laughing, of course this was how their first kiss would go. Dex was splayed over his chest, silently shaking from laughter.

Nursey tugged at his hair lightly. “Come up here please? I swear I can do better than that.”

Dex snorted, but crawled up until he could comfortably put his lips within kissing distance. They didn’t move much after that. 

And Nursey? His dreams were pretty sweet that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 6 of Nursey week (prompt: dreamer)  
> All character belong to Ngozi. Title from Lose My Breath - Destiny's Child.
> 
> I have no excuse for this! Hit me over the head in the comments if I made typos, I typed this up quickly because I had kind of forgotten about today's prompt, oops! (If the sex seems a bit off, it's because it's supposed to be Nursey's ideal of sexytimes in the shower. The stuff of dreams, if you will.)
> 
> One more day for Nursey week, thank you to everyone who's read my fics so far!


End file.
